Censurado
by VeraCrux
Summary: A Alfred le ha entrado una vena extraña, no para de censurar las cosas que dice o hace la gente… incluidos a su querido británico. USUK


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Summary: <strong>A Alfred le ha entrado una vena extraña, no para de censurar las cosas que dice o hace la gente… incluidos a su querido británico. USUK  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>USUK  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Creo que ninguna...

**Bueno, este fic lo saqué después de dar clase de Historia... y es que resulta que estaba mi profesor diciendonos... repito textualmente: "y es que en Estados Unidos son muy extraños, pueden llevar armas pero en la televisión censuran las palabrotas y las tetas... en resumen, no ven senos de mujeres... y todo para no traumatizar al niño con lo que hechan en la tele... tú tienes una pistola en tu casa pero al niño lo que le sientan mal son las cosas obscenas" Tengo que reconocerlo... ese profesor es el amo... pero bueno, me fui de la lengua... ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Censurado<strong>

Arthur ya se estaba arrancando los pelos. Estaba en la sala de reuniones, con la cabeza entre los brazos, cubriéndose como podía para no mirar al norteamericano, que paseaba felizmente por la sala. Algo curioso estaba sucediendo y no entendía el por qué.

¡No podía entender por qué diablos se habían decido Alemania e Italia a besarse ahí en medio de todos ellos! ¡Y lo que menos entendía era el por qué Alfred había aparecido con un cartel gigante que ponía "CENSURADO"! ¿Acaso se creía que eso era fuerte? ¡Pero si eso no era nada!

Después había pasado algo aún más raro: Prusia estaba andando alegremente por el pasillo y se tropezó "accidentalmente" con la pata de una silla, cayendo al suelo de cara. Por agarrarse a algo, consiguió estirar el brazo lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Hungría… y arrancarle el vestido de cuajo… donde se le vieron los pechos. Entonces apareció Alfred otra vez y lo tapó con el cartelito, indicando que estaba censurado...

Misteriosamente, Rusia había aparecido con su amada tubería, paseando por la sala hasta que vio a Letonia. Se había acercado a él y a hablar. Bajo la mirada de todos, el letón había dicho algo que enfadó al ruso, puesto a que le propinó un golpe con su tubería. Ante eso, Estados Unidos no había sacado el cartelito de censurado. Lo había dejado donde estaba, continuando con la degustación de su hamburguesa.

Lo peor vino después, con Bielorrusia, que se acercó al pobre letón con un cuchillo en la mano. Si no hubiera sido detenida por Alemania y Suiza (Rusia se había escondido debajo de la mesa) las cosas habrían pasado a mayores... y el norteamericano habría seguido a lo suyo tan feliz de la vida... ¿qué clase de héroe era este tipo?

Arthur observaba como el norteamericano estaba sentado en su sitio, devorando una de sus asquerosas hamburguesas que un día provocarían que le diera algo malo. Se acercó a pasos lentos, planeando quitarle aquel cartelito, solo por curiosidad de ver qué haría después.

Se puso delante suya, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los azul cielo del más joven, que le sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Pasa algo, Iggy? –preguntó, mientras masticaba un trozo de su hamburguesa y le lanzaba algunos pedacitos que chocaban en la cara del británico.

-Quería saber si esta noche… -empezó a decir, inclinándose hacia delante mientras echaba hacia atrás la mano e intentaba agarrar el cartel a tientas. Sin embargo, algo aplastó su mano.

-No deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo, Anglaterre–dijo el francés, aplastando aún más la mano con su pie. El británico cogió un rebote, empezando a lanzar insultos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Tú git! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pisándome la mano fucking bastard? –gritó, intentando apartar la mano, sin éxito. Después de un rato, el francés apartó su pie y comenzó a esquivar los golpes que le propinaba el inglés.

Sin que ninguno de los dos combatientes se dieran cuenta, el americano se había levantado de su sitio, acercándose al británico por la espalda. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aplastándolo de tal manera que al pobre se le cortó la respiración. Francia se los quedó mirando, embobado. Solo cuando Arthur lanzó otro insulto al aire, Alfred habló.

-Iggy, decir palabrotas está censurado… no puedes hacer eso… eres malo, habrá que castigarte –susurró en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que el británico se pusiera de un color escarlata.

Cogiendo con demasiada fuerza al mayor, Estados Unidos lo cargó en volandas, llevándoselo fuera de la sala donde reinó el silencio. Se llevó a Arthur por un pasillo hasta un pequeño cuarto, donde lo metió dentro de un amplio armario. El británico, asustado, intentó retroceder, lo que causó que se golpeara la cabeza con una pared.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó, rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Cosas censuradas en mis tierras –contestó, comenzando a besarle. Porque había cosas que estaban censuradas al público, y lo que tenía pensado hacerle al británico entraba dentro de esa gama… en la parte picante.

**-Extra-**

Todos en la sala se quedaron mirando la salida de ambas naciones, después la dirigieron al cartel de "CENSURADO" y asociaron con lo que estaba pasando. Al fin y al cabo, Estados Unidos era muy suyo para esas cosas... siempre podía salir con algo nuevo y extraño... lo más seguro es que en esos instantes, Inglaterra estuviera transformandose en el estado número cinquenta y uno de Alfred... pobrecito.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Asesinatos por dejarlos a medias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Ayuda para la elección de mi próxima historia (es que tengo que decidirme entre dos historias, ambas USUK y ambas de más de un capítulo... no sé cuál hacer primero... T^T)?<br>**


End file.
